


What do you do?

by iamconfounded



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamconfounded/pseuds/iamconfounded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Scott combines beer and bad decisions?  A mess (and some words of wisdom from Patrick and Andrew).</p><p>Fair warning: RomCom mush abounds herein.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Scott opened one eye and tried to turn away from the light coming through a crack in the curtains, but the movement sent a pain through his head so bad it actually made him nauseous. Clearly he was dying. No one could feel this terrible and not be dying. He succeeded on his second attempt to turn his head away from the window and risked opening his eye again. And saw blond hair. Both eyes were definitely open now and there was definitely long blond hair fanned out on the pillow next to him.

Oh shit. Who the hell is that?

He closed his eyes again and took a few deep breaths. Tried to think back to the night before and got…nothing. Except maybe that his headache felt worse now. What the hell is the etiquette in this situation? Probably considered pretty bad form to ask the name of the girl you wake up…he glanced down…yep naked next to. Was he even in his hotel room? He glanced at the dresser and saw hair products and make-up and decided he was definitely in her room. Maybe he could make a reasonable excuse and leave?  
He started to extract himself from the bed; slowly because his head felt like hell and he was trying not to wake…whoever that was. God this was awful. What had he done? Did Tessa know? He thought back to their encounter just before the cast party and groaned loudly.

“Hey,” said a soft voice behind him. He turned slowly to look at the strange, but admittedly lovely, girl on the bed next to him.

“Hey,” he replied, praying for a bolt from the blue that would tell him her name. He could not be this guy. The guy that sleeps with a girl whose name he doesn’t’ even know. Oh God. “Sorry I woke you. I, uh, have an appointment I have to get to so I need to get going.” It sounded horrible even to his own ears.

“Can I see you later?” the girl asked.

“I wish I could, but we’re leaving soon for home so I’m really busy. Sorry,” he finished lamely. He rose quickly and started to dress. “So thanks. It was, um, really nice meeting you.” He looked at her for a second and then leaned over…God his head hurt…and kissed her on the cheek. “Bye.”

The second he was out the door and down the hall a bit he stopped and leaned against the wall, closing his eyes. This was officially the stupidest thing he had ever done.

***  
The phone rang so many times Scott figured Chiddy was still sleeping, but he finally got a hoarse “Hello,” on the other end.

“Chiddy, it’s me.”

“Jesus Scotty, I’m surprised to hear from you this early. I figured you’d be out for the day after your performance last night.”

“My…performance?” Scott repeated faintly. “You have to tell me what happened Chiddy. I seriously remember nothing and I didn’t even wake up in my room.”

“No kidding Romeo. Pretty sure no one missed your departure with the blond. What was her name again?” Patrick asked.

“I have no idea.”

“Seriously? God you were worse than I thought.”

“Um, when you say everyone saw my departure do you mean…”

“Tessa? Yep. You weren’t exactly subtle. What the hell was with you two last night anyway? She looked miserable and you were like a man possessed.” Scott closed his eyes again. It was as bad, or maybe worse, than he’d thought. He’d been a complete ass and Tessa had witnessed all of it.

“Scott? You still there?”

“Yeah. I’m just contemplating the immeasurable depth of my fuck up,” Scott replied. “If I tell you something Chiddy will you promise you won’t tell anyone?”

“Okay”

“Just before the cast party I was in Tessa’s room while she was getting ready; and this great song came on and we were goofing around dancing and I kissed her. Like for real kissed her. And it was awesome. And then I freaked out and walked out of the room without saying anything.” Scott finished.

“Are you serious? You kissed her and then walked out without saying anything. What are you 10? What the hell were you thinking?” Patrick asked incredulously.

“I wasn’t thinking! Obviously. I think I was scared maybe? I don’t know, but now I’ve gone and done…what I’ve done and she’s going to hate me.”

“Well I don’t know if she could ever hate you, but she’s going to be pretty pissed for a while I’m guessing.”

“I have to talk to her. I don’t know how to fix this but I have try. I’ll call you later and tell you how it goes.” Scott finished.

“Scott do you really think now’s the...” Patrick realized he was talking to himself,”…time?”

***  
Tessa heard the knocking, but convinced herself it had nothing to do with her. No one would bother her at this hour. She wasn’t a morning person on the best of days, and after the horror of last night she had zero desire to face the day. The knocking persisted though and she relented and got up to see who the hell it was.

“Hi Tessa,” Scott said quietly as she opened the door. “Can I talk to you?”

“You have got to be fucking kidding me.”

Did Tessa just say ‘fucking’, Scott thought to himself. She hardly ever swore.

“You are seriously standing at my door at this godforsaken hour, literally in the middle of your walk of shame, asking to talk to me?” Tessa asked incredulously. “You couldn’t have at least showered and changed first? Go back to your room Scott. Or her room. Anywhere but my room.” She closed the door.

Scott stood stunned for a minute, then ran his hands over his face. “Shit.”

***  
This…this was worse than he imagined. In 17 years with Tessa he had never, ever seen her angry the way she had been angry at him this morning. The hangover was nothing compared to the feeling he’d gotten when she closed the door in his face. He was terrified. And he had absolutely no idea what to do.

“Scott!” “Scott, man, open up!” Patrick’s voice came from the direction of the hallway. Scott dragged himself to the door, opened it without looking and stumbled back to the bed to continue wallowing face first in his misery.

“Man you look awful.” Andrew’s voice sounded muffled from under the pillow Scott had burrowed under. Wait…Andrew? “Jesus Chiddy, I told you not to tell anyone!” Scott complained, still not lifting his head off the bed.

“I hate to break it to you Scott but the epic proportions of this fuck up required reinforcements. You, my friend, are going to need all the help you can get.” Patrick chided. He examined Scott’s prone, miserable form critically. “I’m guessing the talk this morning didn’t go well?”

“She hates me,” Scott moaned.

“Yeah well you did kiss her for real after 17 years together and then bolted like a pussy and proceeded to get wasted and go home with some random…while she was watching. So…pretty sure I’d hate you too.” Patrick shrugged.  
“Not helping,” Scott mumbled in to the pillow.

“I hate to ask the obvious question here, but why did you bolt after you kissed her? Seems to me that kissing her is the smartest thing you’ve done, well ever. So why take off?” Andrew asked. Scott rolled over to stare at the ceiling. “Because one minute I’m kissing her and it’s the best feeling in the world and like every stupid movie cliché you ever heard about fireworks and the angels singing and whatnot, and then it’s over. And all of a sudden there are a million voices in my head that tell me I could have just ruined everything we are to each other, and that there is no way in hell I’m good enough for her because she is so smart and beautiful and sweet and WHAT HAVE I DONE. And I panicked.” Scott covered his face with his hands.

“And the drinking and the girl?” Patrick asked delicately.

Scott groaned, “God, I don’t know. I’m just an idiot.”

“True,” said Patrick, sighing,” but we like you anyway. Get up, get showered. You’re disgusting and if you’re going to have any help of fixing this it needs to start with you smelling better.” Patrick shoved Scott off the bed with his foot. “You’re going to meet us in the lobby in half an hour. We need a plan and I have no idea where to start.”

***  
Tessa heard Scott before she saw him. God how she wished she could disappear. The thought of having to be near him, to look at him and feel like everything had changed; she wasn’t sure she could cope with that yet. She didn’t know how to be away from Scott. When they were in the same room they moved towards each other without thinking about it. They sat together, ate together…Christ she didn’t even know how she was getting home from the airport tomorrow. She’d driven there with him when they’d left for the tour. She wanted to be angry at Scott. I mean, she was angry at him but she wished she could be angrier. Pissed off enough to drown out the hurt, at least. The righteous fury she’d felt this morning when he was at her door had felt brilliant compared to the aching hole in her chest she felt now.

Tessa glanced up and saw Scott staring at her across the lobby. She held his gaze for a second, but then went back to her book. Where the hell was Kaitlyn anyway? The last thing Tessa felt like doing was shopping, but she’d promised Kaitlyn she’d show her this great store she’d found when she was here last. When Kaitlyn finally arrived she jumped up and practically dragged her out of the lobby, but she couldn’t help but notice that Scott was still looking at her.  
What on earth was she going to do? What do you do when the person that you trusted most in the world, who knows you better than anyone else, betrays you? 

***  
“She can’t even look at me.” Scott said miserably, rubbing his hands over his face. He was sitting with Patrick and Andrew in the airport lounge, waiting for their next flight. Tessa hadn’t come down for dinner with everyone the night before, had avoided him on the bus, switched seats with Andrew on the first leg of the flight so she could sit with Kaithlyn instead of him. It was awful. He was miserable.

“Did you try to talk to her last night?” Andrew asked.

“She wouldn’t come to the door. I stood there knocking and basically begging for a good 15 minutes until the lady across the hall threatened to call hotel security. No dice,” Scott replied.

“Hmm…” Patrick looked deep in thought for a moment then said, “I have an idea, sort of.”

“I will try anything at this point,” Scott assured him.

“First question is, do you love her? Not as your friend, skating partner of 17 years yadda yadda but for real, ‘till death do us part, it is the east and Tessa is the sun, love her.”

“Did you just butcher Shakespeare at me?” Scott asked.

“Don’t avoid the question! Because if you love her the same way you always have and just need her to not hate you, then I think some time and some additional begging might get you there. But if you LOVE HER, love her that’s going to take way more work,” Patrick said. Scott swallowed. “I think I LOVE, love her,” he said quietly.

“Thank friggin’ God,” said Andrew under his breath. “Took you long enough.” Kaitlyn walked by them at that moment, “Ass.” she said loudly and kept right on moving.

“Guess we know what they talked about on the plane,” Andrew said thoughtfully.

“Jesus. This is getting worse by the second. Chiddy? What was that about a plan?”

Patrick smiled, “Well an epic fuck-up needs an epic make up, so you better be in for the long haul.”

“I’m in, I’m in.” Scott assured him, “What am I in for?”

“You, my friend, are going to write, direct and star in your very own real-life rom-com. Every over-the-top, swoon-worthy, chasing down the girl of his dreams in the rain moment you ever saw on the screen and thought ‘nobody does that’? You are going to do that. Every romantic thought lurking in that pea-brain of yours will be mined, planned and executed. You are going to eat, breathe and live romancing Tessa Virtue.” Scott sat in stunned silence for a moment. “Do you think that will work?”

“I have no fucking idea. But you have nothing to lose. Tessa’s pretty much been your whole life and she’s not even speaking to you, half the cast are probably pissed at you and I’m pretty sure you left your pride back in the blonde’s room, so you have nowhere to go but up.” Patrick recited cheerfully.

“I hate you.” grumbled Scott.

“I know.”

***

Tessa fidgeted absently with her coffee cup and contemplated her day. She had been having some trouble lately finding her enthusiasm, and she was frustrated at herself for letting the incident with Scott affect her this way. She was not some pathetic female who had let too much of her happiness hinge on her relationship with a guy. She knew herself and knew she was a complete person on her own. But what was happening with Scott felt different that other losses or break-ups she’d had before. It had been the most important relationship of her life outside of her parents, and she felt unbalanced without the constancy of Scott’s presence. She heard her phone beep and picked it up to check who the message was from. 

Scott.

She put the phone down without reading the message. The phone beeped again. And again. And again. Sighing exasperatedly she picked up the phone and opened the first message:

“Reasons why I love Tessa Virtue:  
#1 Because all of the best moments of my life have had her in them”

The next message read:  
“#2 Because when I was 12 and she found me crying when Billy Andrews punched me she didn’t make me feel like a wimp for crying and called Billy every bad name she knew until I felt better”

Tessa smiled at the memory despite herself. The next message read:  
“#3 Because when she talks about Paris her face lights up and it makes me want to jump on a plane and take her there”  
“#4 Because my hands are always cold when she’s not holding them.”  
“#5 Because for 17 years she has always seen me as the best possible version of myself.”

Tessa bit her lip and put down her phone. She swiped at her eyes in frustration, thinking that she didn’t understand how she could feel so good and so bad reading these messages, all at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously folks - not kidding about the mush. Fair warning!

When Scott opened the door, Patrick was standing on his step holding a pizza. “Wow. A visit and a pizza. How lucky can one guy get?” Scott joked.

“You shouldn’t joke man. I drove a long way and I’m spending the weekend with you instead of my girlfriend and I’m not supposed to be eating this crap so you should be kissing my feet right now.” Patrick complained.

“I know. Thanks for coming. I’ve been losing it a bit the last couple of weeks. I’m trying like crazy to get Tessa to forgive me and convince her how much I love her, but I don’t think it’s working.” Patrick stood for a second and examined his friend. The truth was that Scott looked tired, and a little deflated. 

“Take this,” Patrick said handing Scott the pizza box,” Everything looks better accompanied by carbohydrates and grease. And beer. Do you have beer?”

“I have beer,” Scott smiled. “Gimme a second”

Patrick settled himself on the sofa and took a bite of pizza. He groaned happily and said, mouth half full, “So. What have you done so far? Tell me the moves. I need to assess your efforts.”

“Um, I’ve been leaving her favourite flowers in different places for her to find. And she saw this necklace she liked in a store in Calgary when we were there so I called and got them to send it to her. And I’ve been sending her texts with all the reasons I love her,” Scott said, flushing pink. “And I have this idea about some of her favourite movies but I haven’t totally figured out the logistics of that yet. That’s it so far.” Patrick stared at him for a moment. “Jesus Scotty. How many rom-coms have you watched over the years? It might be a bit scary how good you are at this.”

“But it’s not working! She still won’t answer my calls or texts and I haven’t seen her in weeks!”

“Patience, young Jedi. You know how this goes. The guy always has to wear the girl of his dreams down over time to ensure maximum angst for all involved, until she realizes she really is his one true love and he’s hers and they skip gleefully in to the sunset.” Patrick said.

“This is definitely the least macho conversation I’ve ever had.” Scott grumbled.

“Scratch something inappropriate and have another beer. You’ll be fine.”

***  
“Tessa honey…Tessa!” 

Tessa’s head jerked towards the sound of her mother’s voice. “Sorry Mom, what were you saying?”

“I wasn’t saying anything. I was trying to get your attention because you’re staring in to space,” Kate replied. “You really don’t seem yourself.”

“I’m fine Mom, really.” Tessa replied. Maybe if she said it enough it would be true. 

“Where’s your partner in crime today?” Kate asked, “I thought he was going to come with you to this.”

“Um, he had a family thing come up and couldn’t make it,” Tessa mumbled, looking down. This morning’s message had said, “Reason # 12: When she is happy it is impossible for me not to be happy with along with her.” Kate looked critically at her daughter and she didn’t like what she saw. Tessa looked, faded somehow; not as vibrant as usual. Kate wanted desperately to press her on what was wrong, but knew that Tessa would tell her if and when she was ready.  
Tessa took a deep breath and looked around her, and resolved to stop feeling sorry for herself and enjoy the party. Her friend had gotten engaged, she was surrounded by family and friends and it was a beautiful day. She gave her Mom’s hand a quick squeeze and said, “I’m going to talk to Casey and Megan for a minute. I’ll see you later.”

Tessa was surprised to find she was enjoying the party. It was nice to see people she’d missed. Between Sochi and media and the tours she’d barely spoken to most of her family and friends in months. She stood for a moment, smiling and looked out over the grounds of the country club. It really was lovely here. She didn’t notice the commotion at first, although if she’d been paying attention she might have noticed the whine of an engine, and the way people started to chatter a little more loudly. When her Dad came up beside her and cleared his throat with a tentative, “Um, Tessa?” she started a little.

“What is it Dad?” Tessa asked.

“It’s just that, um, have you looked up?” he asked, looking embarrassed.

“Have I looked up??” she repeated, confused, but glanced upwards anyway. She could see a small plane with one of those advertising banners on it, but was still confused until she saw what the banner read:

Tessa I love you. Scott

What in holy hell was that?! She looked over at her Dad, open mouthed. Her Dad was looking at his shoes, smiling. She glanced around her to see if others had noticed the plane and its banner. Given that everyone on the lawn seemed to be staring at her and smiling, she was guessing they’d all seen it. She stood stock still, her face flaming; she had no idea what to say or do. Thankfully she was saved from figuring it out by her sister-in-law Megan, who swooped in, grabbed her elbow and led her away with an overly loud, “I need your help with something for a second Tessa.” Tessa stumbled along beside her until they were inside, tucked in an empty coatroom.

“Are you okay?” Megan asked.

“I have no idea. What the hell was Scott thinking?!” Tessa responded.

“If I had to guess I’d say he was thinking that he loved you and wanted everyone to know it,” said Megan matter-of-factly. “Including, possibly, the media. What do you think the chances are that every person here is the soul of discretion and no one calls the Free Press to tell them about the banner?” 

Tessa groaned and covered her face with her hands. Megan examined Tessa critically for a moment. “Scott already told you he loved you didn’t he?”

“He’s told me almost nothing else for the last two weeks. But he did something that really hurt me when we were on tour, and I don’t know if I can forgive him.” Tessa said. 

“Do you love him?” Megan asked.

“Yes,” said Tessa quietly, “but I don’t know if I trust him.”

Megan wrapped her arms around Tessa and gave her a squeeze, “You’ll figure out the right thing. You always have.”

***  
Tessa was still laughing over Kaitlyn’s message when her phone rang. Scott. She hesitated for a second then answered.

“Hello?”

“Oh, uh, hi!” Scott stumbled. “I didn’t actually expect you to pick up. How are you? What are you doing?”

“Looking at Andrew with his shirt off,” Tessa replied, nonchalantly.

“Oh that’s good. Wait, what? Andrew’s there? Why are you looking at Andrew with his shirt off?” Scott was beginning to sound a bit panicked.

“Relax. Kaitlyn sent me some pictures. She said that finds that any bad situation seems better when she has at least one eye on Andrew’s abs. I have to say I think I see her point.” Tessa responded blandly.

“Um…good? I guess?” Scott sounded uncertain.

“You should be grateful for shirtless Andrew. It put me in a good enough mood to answer your call.”

“Oh. Then I’m definitely grateful. Maybe I’ll ask Kaitlyn for some shirtless Andrew pictures of my own. I’ve been feeling pretty crap lately. Can’t hurt right?” Scott replied. Tess smiled despite herself.  
They both fell silent for a moment. Scott took a deep breath before starting, “So I’m calling for a specific reason. It’s about the banner?” he said hesitantly.

“Yesss?” Tessa replied cautiously.

“It’s just that Danny told me he’d seen some pictures of the banner on social media, and I got a couple of media calls that I didn’t answer about it. So I think it’s pretty likely it will end up in at least the local news soon. I wanted to let you know.” He mentally took cover for what he figured would be Tessa’s reaction to this news and found himself hoping she still had that picture of Andrew handy. Which was deeply weird no matter how you looked at it. Scott really thought he might be losing his grip some days.

Silence.

“Tessa?” Scott asked, “are you still there?”

“I am breathing deeply and thinking happy thoughts about puppies and chocolate and rainbows before I respond.” She paused, “What were you thinking Scott!?”

“I was thinking that I wanted you to have no doubt about how I feel about you. That I don’t care who knows what I feel as long as you do,” he replied.

“Oh Scott,” Tessa said, touched and exasperated at the same time.

***  
The ceiling was even less interesting now than it had been 5 minutes ago, Tessa thought, laying on her bed. She’d been in basically the same position for the last 2 hours, willing herself to sleep. She’d tried music, wave sounds, her sleep mask…nothing. So now she was staring. When she heard the music, she assumed at first that the neighbours were having a rowdy barbeque or something. As she listened more closely though she realized that “Moon River” was an odd choice for party music. She went to the window to investigate, but when she looked out on to her backyard she gasped. The music was coming from an actual honest-to –god movie screen in her yard. She watched Audrey Hepburn get out of a taxi in front of Tiffany’s, and forced herself to tear her eyes away to take in the rest of the scene.

There were twinkle lights strung all through the trees in her yard, and a little café table and one chair on her back patio, positioned perfectly to watch the screen. Scott stood beside the table, looking up at her window. He smiled when he saw her, and held her gaze. After a few moments he blew her a kiss, and turned to walk away.

Tessa went hurriedly down the stairs to catch him, but by the time she got to the yard he was gone. On the table was a mug of hot chocolate, which made her smile, and an envelope. She sat down on the chair, wrapped herself in the blanket Scott had left her and fiddled with the envelope hesitantly. She took a deep breath and opened it.

Tessa  
I feel like any words I write aren’t going to do a good job of explaining to you how I feel, but I also know I have to try. I am so sorry for what I did in Vancouver. I won’t insult you by offering any excuses. There really are none.  
I love you Tessa. And in a way that is both all about the relationship that you and I have shared, and something completely different. It’s all the love and trust and support that we’ve always had, but I want to experience a life with you where our togetherness is only about what we have between the two of us. There’s nothing external brining us together; we’re there because we both understand it’s where we belong.   
The truth is when I think about us, and what I want for our future I wonder if I’m worthy of it. Can I be the person you deserve? I don’t know, but I want to spend my whole life trying.  
Love,   
Scott

Tessa stared at the note for a long time, her tears making it go in and out of focus. Oh God. What was she going to do? She’d felt an honest-to-god ache in her chest reading Scott’s words, but she was still afraid. And, she admitted to herself, still a little bit angry. She sighed, turned back to the screen and decided that for now enjoying some of the magic Scott had created for her was enough.

***  
Tessa woke up feeling better than she had in a while. She sat on the edge of her bed for a moment and came to a decision.

“Alright Virtue. Time to get your shit together. Enough of this drifting around aimlessly. Time to take charge.” Okay so the talking to herself may not be a great sign, but she felt good anyway.

Dressed and ready for her day she stood for a moment with her phone in her hand. She thought about 17 years together. About love and friendship and having one person matter above all others. And made the first of two important calls that day.

***  
Scott stood nervously outside the doors to the ballroom, wondering if Tessa would even show. He was in uncharted territory here. He and Tessa always came to these kinds of events together, and standing here by himself just felt wrong. He figured she was too responsible to actually bail out on him, but he sure hoped she’d get here soon. Plus he’d been having the strangest encounters this morning. So far he’d had a “way to go buddy,” an “omigod I’m so happy for you guys!”, some honest-to-god finger guns and that girl over there just kept looking at him and crying. What the hell was going on?

“Hi,” came the soft voice behind him. Tessa.

Scott turned to face her slowly, uncertain what awaited him. When he turned and saw her smiling up at him he felt overwhelmed with relief and happiness. He didn’t think he even cared what happened next. Tessa was here and she was looking at him in that disarming, heart-melting way of hers; so direct and full of warmth and what certainly felt like love. God he’d missed her so much.

“Have you been waiting long?” Tessa asked shyly. 

“Not long, no. I’m just so glad you’re here!” Scott blurted. Tessa’s smile got wider and she tucked her hand in to his. “Wouldn’t miss this. It’s our big debut. Come on,” she said, pulling him along. “Our big debut?” Scott echoed quizzically. Only a few people noticed at first as they entered the ballroom , but word of their entrance quickly spread, and they found themselves surrounded by clapping and smiles and well-wishes. After about the tenth “We’re so happy for you,” Scott leaned down to Tessa and whispered, “What’s everyone talking about? They keep congratulating me.” 

“Oh,” replied Tessa nonchalantly, “probably this,” and handed him a folded newspaper out of her bag. “Virtue and Moir’s Real-Life Romance: Tessa talks about their history, their partnership and what’s next for the happy couple,” read the headline.

“I…you…but…you did an interview?!?” Scott sputtered incredulously, pulling her aside with a fleeting smile at all the well-wishers. Tessa grinned, “Yep. I talked to Chiddy. He filled me in on the whole rom-com, “knight in shining armour rescuing the maiden” plan, and while I do admire your efforts – the movie was beautiful by the way- let’s be honest, if anyone needs rescuing in this scenario it’s you. I’m not the one that went bat-shit crazy just because we kissed for real.” Tessa said matter-of-factly. 

“Well, you always have been the brains of this operation,” mumbled Scott, looking embarrassed but still smiling. Tessa smiled back, “So I took matters in to my own hands and decided to save you. Well, save both of us really.” She looked at him, “We’ve always had a reason to be together, but it isn’t just skating. In my whole life I’ve never felt with anyone the connection I feel with you. And for a while I listened when other people told me I needed to experience other relationships to know what I really wanted. But you know what? I’m not an idiot. I’ve been in other relationships and I’ve seen them from the outside too. Other people don’t have what we have Scott; they may never have it. And I will not give it up.” 

Scott closed his eyes for a moment and thanked the universe for putting him on that ice at 9 years old, and for putting Tessa Virtue’s hand in his. He wrapped his arms around her and put his forehead against hers. “God I love you.”

“I love you too,” she replied, reaching up on her tiptoes to kiss him. There were cheers and wolf whistles and maybe the odd camera flash, but for Tessa and Scott there was only each other.


End file.
